The purpose of Core B - Analytic and Synthetic Chemistry is to carry out two critical functions for each of the projects. These functions require special scienitific expertise and expensive equipment so establishing a core provides an effective and efficient mechanism to accomplish essential features of the proposal. The analytic component of the core will serve all 4 projects and will use mass spectroscopy to identify and characterize oxidized phospholipid species derived from PC and PS. The core is well equipped with state-of- the-art mass spectroscopy equipment. The synthetic chemistry component of the core will synthesize well defined, unique oxidized phospholipid species to be used by all projects to precisely define the role of specific receptors, transporters, ligands and enzymes in mediating cellular responses to oxidized lipids. We are combining two functions (analytic and synthetic) into a single core because the two activities are quite interdependent. The synthetic lipids generated will be analyzed and their structures verified by the analytic component with mass spectroscopy and the oxidized phospholipid species identified in the analytic component will then be synthesized by the synthesis component.